


The First, But Not the Last

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Hope gone, Hayley struggles to find herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First, But Not the Last

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the morning after "From a Cradle to a Grave" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Missing Person' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

The night after her transition to a hybrid, Hayley slept fitfully. She lay awake for hours after going to bed, listening to the sounds of the city, and—when she was finally able to fall asleep—was haunted by nightmares.

She dreamed she was back in the cemetery with Klaus and Elijah. However, this time they were unable to stop the witches’ sacrifice. Her child’s blood was spilled everywhere.

When she awoke early the next morning, it wasn’t to the sound of a baby crying (the siren song of every new mother) but to her own sobs.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the empty nursery. She hadn’t been able to bring herself shut the door the night before, and now she was regretting it.

With her supernaturally-heightened hearing, she heard Klaus and Elijah talking in another part of the compound. She dressed as quietly as possible. Then, she opened her bedroom door wide and raced out of the compound at vampire speed.

As she walked through the quarter, she passed partiers still drunk from the night before. She was hungry, but she wasn’t interested in chowing down on tourists.

She made her way to The Cauldron. There, she spotted a witch opening up her shop for the day.

Hayley didn’t know her name, or if she had any family, or whether she was connected to the coven who tried to kill Hope. All she knew was the witch was full of blood, and she was thirsty.

Hayley followed the witch into her shop, where she quickly snapped the witch’s neck. Then, she fed on the witch until she was full. It was the first time Hayley tasted the blood of an enemy, but she made a vow that it would not be the last.


End file.
